


Mjolnir

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [177]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint lifts Mjolnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mjolnir

Clint stared with horror in his eyes first and then awe. “Huh.” Clint’s eyebrows went so far up his forehead, Phil was sure it merged with his hair. Clint twirled the hammer in his hand as if it weighed absolutely nothing. “This isn’t that hard.” He grinned at all the stunned faces of the Avengers.

Thor was up and out of his seat as soon as the shock had subsided. “Mjolnir- um.” For once, Thor was speechless and Clint found that as a great accomplishment. “Mjolnir seems to find Clinton a worthy bearer.” His smile was tentative at first, like he couldn’t quite believe what was happening but then it turned into a genuine Thor-like grin. “I could not be more proud, Clinton. You are truly worthy, no matter what others speak of you.” He grabbed Clint in a giant bear hug which Clint grinned into. 

The Avengers were all smiling at him too. Well, except for Tony who was grinning along with him and rolling his eyes at Clint and whispered something like “I could totally do that, but I didn’t want to outshine Clint” to Natasha, which she ignored. They all looked so proud and he felt it too. It was a nice feeling.

But if there was a reaction he wanted to see, it was Phil’s. 

Phil was smiling at him. Unlike Thor and Tony’s wide grins, and Bruce, Steve, and Natasha’s small proud smiles, Phil’s smile was almost non-existent. But Clint knew how to read Phil. Phil was as ecstatic about the whole thing as Thor was. He was rocking on the balls of his feet and the glint of his eyes was unmistakable. Phil was way too happy, he’s having a hard time containing it. 

Clint pulled away from the hug, looking up at Thor like a child would at Santa on Christmas day. “Wait. Does this mean I can summon lightning and shit?”

Thor frowned, “Yes, but-“

Clint raised Mjolnir high up into the air with a grin. And as soon as he did, a bright flash of lightning crashed through the window and connected with the hammer. 

The Avengers all took cover and waited it out, Clint was grinning from ear to ear when the lightning had subsided. 

"Clint, Are you okay?" Steve asked, hurriedly approaching Clint. The archer worried that he may have overdone it a teensy tiny bit. Clint nodded solemnly. "Good." Steve sighed with relief. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DOING THAT KIND OF STUPID STUNT?!!!!1!!!1121"

"I just-"

"You completely blew out a window!"

Before Steve could go all mother hen on Clint, Phil stepped between them. “I think we’ve had enough excitement for one day. Don’t you, Captain? Agent Romanov seems to agree”

They all turn to Natasha and Clint goes absolutely pale - white as a ghost. The ends of Natasha’s hair was singed from getting nearly hit by the lightning. “Yeah. IthinkI’vehadenoughofthishammerI’mneverpickingupthisthingeveragain.” Clint mumbled as he escaped.

They all stared at Natasha in horror as soon as Clint was gone, but she just sighed in exasperation, taking the singed ends in her hands. “I think I’m going to get a haircut.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/110999335521/how-was-your-valentines-day-d-mine-was-fun-and)


End file.
